This invention relates to the treatment and correction of hemorrhoids, and more particularly to a minimally invasive procedure using a catheter-based system to intravenously deploy one or more electrodes for providing radio frequency (RF) energy, microwave energy, or thermal energy to shrink a dilated vein in order to change the fluid flow dynamics and to restore the competency of the venous valve and the proper function of the vein.
Incompetent valves in the venous system can occur with vein dilation. Separation of the cusps of the venous valve at the commissure may occur as a result thereby leading to incompetence. Another cause of valvular incompetence occurs when the leaflets are loose and elongated. Loose leaflets of the venous valve results in redundancy, which allows the leaflets to fold on themselves and leave the valve open. These loose leaflets may prolapse, resulting in reflux of blood in the vein. When the venous valve fails, there is an increased strain and pressure on the lower venous sections and overlying tissues sometimes leading to additional valvular failure.
Hemorrhoids are a common ailment involving dilated veins which can result in bleeding, itching, and pain. Hemorrhoids are dilated veins in and around the anus and lower rectum. Dilation may result from an increased pressure in the hemorrhoidal vein. Constipation, including the frequent straining to pass hard stools increases pressure in hemorrhoidal veins, is a common cause of hemorrhoids. Other contributing factors include pregnancy, a low fiber diet, and obesity. As the hemorrhoidal vein becomes more dilated from the increased pressure, the venous valves of the hemorrhoidal vein may begin to fail and become incompetent. This can exacerbate the dilation of the hemorrhoidal vein as reflux of blood is allowed in the vein by the open incompetent valve. The vein may eventually form a sac-like protrusion if the condition is allowed to persist. Hemorrhoids are generally classified as being either internal or external, depending on their location relative to the dentate line. The dentate line is easily identified as the demarcation between the pink mucosa that form the anoderm. The dentate line separates the internal and external hemorrhoid systems. Internal hemorrhoids are located inside the anus above the dentate line. External hemorrhoids are located below the dentate line. Either can extend out of the anus.
Straining or irritation caused by passing stool can injure the delicate surface of an internal hemorrhoid and cause bleeding. If the pressure and dilation of the hemorrhoidal vein continues, the internal hemorrhoids may prolapse and be forced through the anal opening. If a hemorrhoid remains prolapsed, considerable discomfort, including itching and bleeding, may result. The blood supply to these prolapsed hemorrhoids may become cut off by the anal sphincter, which gives rise to a strangulated hemorrhoid. Thrombosis may result where the blood within the prolapsed vein becomes clotted. This extremely painful condition can cause edema and inflammation.
Increased pressure in the portal venous system can also cause an increase in pressure of the superior hemorrhoidal vein (SHV) leading to an increased diameter of the hemorrhoid. The portal venous system allows venous drainage from the intestinal tissues to the liver, and can become hypertensive when the lever is cirrhotic.
The treatment methods for hemorrhoids include invasive surgery to remove the hemorrhoid, elastic ring ligation, sclerotherapy, and the application of topical ointments or suppositories. The surgical removal of extensive or severe hemorrhoids is known as a hemorrhoidectomy. This surgical procedure can be used on both internal and external hemorrhoids. However, such surgery typically involves a long recovery period, along with the associated risks and expense of invasive surgery.
Internal hemorrhoids may be treated by rubber band ligation, where a legator is inserted through a scope in the anal canal. The hemorrhoid is grasped with forceps in the legator and held in position. The legator includes a cylinder which is slid upwards and releases one or more rubber bands around the base of the hemorrhoid. A typical diameter for the rubber band is one millimeter. The band cuts off the circulation of blood to the hemorrhoid, and the hemorrhoid begins to wither away. Provided the rubber band remains in place, the hemorrhoid typically drops off within seven to ten days.
Sclerotherapy, another treatment for hemorrhoids, involves injecting a solution, such as sodium morrhuate or phenol oil, submucously into the areolar tissue around the hemorrhoidal vein to cause inflammation and scarring to eliminate the hemorrhoid. Other external treatments cause burning or coagulation to destroy the hemorrhoid. In infrared coagulation, infrared light may be applied to create a small tissue-destroying burn around the base of the hemorrhoid to cut off the blood supply to the hemorrhoid. Electrocoagulation, sometimes referred to as bipolar diathermy, may be utilized in a similar manner. In laser therapy, also known as vaporization, a laser beam causes a superficial burn to seal off the blood vessels and retain the hemorrhoid in a non-prolapsed position.
The prior treatments for hemorrhoids involving external ligation or excision of the hemorrhoid may not affect the underlying causes which gave rise to the hemorrhoidal condition initially. Thus the condition may recur.
A need exists in the art to treat dilated hemorrhoidal veins to reduce venous pressure on the hemorrhoidal region. Such treatment should maintain the functional patency of the vein and restore valvular competency at the origins of the hemorrhoids as well as within the hemorrhoid itself.